


Dr. Cho's Unexpected Date: Reconciliation

by CorvusDwarf



Series: The Doctor and the Beast [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up Talk, Cowgirl Position, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stop at 10 and then resume at 13 if you don't want them smut, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: This is part 2 of Confessions. The story continues, Helen has just walked away from the cold and dark alleyway; she's broken, confused, and she doesn't know what to do next. Ultron on the other hand is completely shocked about what has just occurred and can't forgive himself for what transpired. As Ultron dives deeper into the incident, he unravels more and more about a sinister plot. Helen seeks help as she begins to deal with the ramifications of the intimate moments she shared with Ultron. Will the people behind this mysterious plot prevail? Will the pair ever find their way back together? Read and find out!





	1. Prelude

Helen checked out of her room, and she was glad that Ultron did not come back as well. She needed to stay as far as she could from him. She booked a new hotel in uptown Buenos Aires where she could spend the night. At the hotel, after booking the earliest flight to New York, she sat in her bed, contemplating the events of the day. She had never felt such love and lust for anyone as she did for Ultron and she had just lost him, no she never had him in the first place, it was all just a lie, and she wept.

Ultron sat in his hotel, contemplating everything. His emotions were a mess, he had just the only thing he had held most dear and had been completely torn apart and played with by some petty little cafe barista. Speaking of the barista he suddenly began to surmise who sent the barista since the technology to override his systems would have needed the technology of the same thing that had created him, the mind gem. He began to have a good idea of who was behind this.

Helen arrived at the Avengers facility after 20 hrs of travel. Exhausted, she stepped into the facility. As she walked by, she was greeted by expressions of awe as many of her co workers looked at her in shock. “Helen! you’re back!” Maria hill exclaimed as she gave Helen a gracious hug. “Where the hell were you? We were looking for you everywhere!” Helen smiled back weakly. “Its good to be home.” as she finished, the rest of the Avengers gathered around her, shocked and happy for her to be back. “Well I’ll be damned, where was my top doctor for 3 weeks straight?” Nick said as he joined everyone. Helen looked down. “Its complicated” “Care to tell us about it later?” Nick questioned. Helen just nodded.

After taking a shower, she walked to the main lounge where she found the rest of the Avengers sitting there, clearly waiting for her to explain what had happened in the past 3 weeks. Cap was the first to speak. “Dr Cho, come join us.” She took a seat on the couch as the Avengers gathered around her. “Tell us what happened” said Nick. Helen sighed. “It was Ultron.” “Motherfu-” Nick said. “He’s still alive?” Wanda asked. “He took me to Buenos Aires, I thought he was gonna kill me for sabotaging his schemes but he didn’t hurt me, at all” Helen said pretending nothing had happened in the past 3 weeks, Buenos Aires, falling for Ultron, everything ending spectacularly, but finally she just couldn’t take it. “I have to leave. Excuse me” She said as she left the room. Everyone was left in the lounge, confused, all except Wanda, she knew.

As Helen reflected on Ultron, she heard a knock at the door. “Come in” Helen told the person outside. As the door opened Wanda walked in. “Hey Wanda.” she greeted. “Hi Helen, how you feeling?” “I’m great” Helen lied in an attempt to refrain from dealing with the emotions she would feel thinking about Ultron. Of course, Wanda with her psychic powers knew something was wrong. “Helen, I think we should just drop all the bullshit and just get to the point.” Helen looked at Wanda, “Wha-at?” “You didn’t tell us everything did you?” Wanda pressed on, interrogating Helen. “I..” Helen looked down. “You can tell me anything Helen.” Wanda said pulling back from her interrogation. Helen looked at Wanda. “Ok fine, he did kidnap me yet for some reason I came to find him.. slightly..” “Attractive?” Wanda finished. “Yea.” “I know that you think I’m weird for finding a robot hot.” Helen joked. “No, I know exactly how you feel, did I ever mention Vision?” Wanda said, referencing her android lover. Helen blushed furiously as she thought of Ultron “Since you’re back, I’m guessing things didn’t work out between you two.” Wanda suggested. “He had someone else.” Helen said sadly. Wanda nodded in understanding. “Look Helen, if you ever need anything, I’m always here.” “Thanks Wanda” Helen said as the two gave each other a nice warm hug.

Ultron finally found it, the missing piece. A microchip that had infiltrated his systems and had turned him against Helen. He ran through his databases to look for the creator. The results confirmed his suspicions; Strucker, with Hydra’s most advanced tech. He smiled, now he could prove to Helen, he could show her that he never meant what he did, that he always loved her, but no, she would never believe him. Ultron sighed. But he had to try.... He engaged the nanites in his system and they slowly circulated around him, covering and transforming him back to his robot form. “There, time to make amends.” He said as he blasted off into the night sky.

Meanwhile in a Hydra base in eastern Canada… Strucker Junior listened to his second in command. “You what?!” He yelled. “Sir, this is a perfect opportunity, the woman is in New York, all we have to do is use her as bait and Ultron will come to us right away.” Strucker listened. “Very well, do whatever you need to do, we need Ultron!” He said as he flipped his table in a fit of rage. Bones quickly left the room to leave his boss some space. He walked into the hangar. “Listen up, we’ve got a new mission, objective? Infiltrate and take hostages.” The team of assassins and mercs nodded in understanding. “Dismissed!” Bones yelled as he left the room. A few hours later, a former shield quinjet left the Canadian airspace as it headed for New York.


	2. Contact

4 weeks later… 

As Helen worked at her lab, Maria came strolling in. “How have you’ve been?” Maria asked. “I’m fine Maria, thanks.” “Good to know, how are the samples doing?” “They’re showing rapid rates of growth, we should be able to get some data within the next few days.” Helen replied, all professionally. Just then, Tony walked in “Hello ladies.” He greeted. “Find someone else to annoy Stark.” Maria warned. Tony pretended to seem shocked as she teased Maria. As she watched Maria going up in flaming anger, Helen also noticed the similarities between Tony and Ultron, after all Ultron did use Tony’s DNA for his human form. “Ok ok, I’ll stop.” Tony said as Maria yelled at him. He turned towards Helen. “Do you have any plans for Saturday night, doc?” Helen studied Tony, even his nickname for her was the same as Ultron. “Another party?” “You guessed it doc” Tony replied. Helen sighed, as much as I find those parties of yours entertaining I do have work to do.” She said as she declined his invitation. “Come on Helen, relax a little just come to the party and have fun” Tony pitched. “Fine I’ll go” Helen finally replied. Just as Tony was about to leave he turned towards Helen. “Thor will be there!” He teased. Helen threw him a glare that instantly sent him rushing down the stairs. Maria and Helen laughed as she heard Tony’s hurried footsteps.

A few tourists were scared to death when a man suddenly jumped out of the Hudson and on to the harbour. Ultron climbed out the river and the nanites in his system began to dry him off making him look as if he was never in the water in the first place. “Talk about a dramatic entrance.” He said to himself as he waved at the tourists, the tourists immediately bolted. Ultron headed for the city, the nanites shifted around him forming a business suit, he then hacked into the area’s cellphone system and got a Uber to his location in no time. “The Baccarat sir?” The driver asked. “Yes, proceed.” Ultron said as he headed for the hotel. 

Helen looked at her closet thinking about what to wear to the party, suddenly she felt a certain unease in her stomach as she frowned. Suddenly she felt sick and she ran for the bathroom. She coughed and threw up all of her lunch into the toilet. As she wiped her mouth she thought to herself. “What is happening to me.” Helen’s afternoon continued as usual, no stomachaches and she proceeded with her work. The next morning Helen woke up with a headache, as she went to the cafe she felt sick yet once again and had to pull over a trash can and throw up with most of team beside her. “Jeez Helen are you ok?” Wanda asked as she helped Helen up. “I need to go for an examination.” Helen replied as she headed for the medical bay. 

Helen waited as her co workers analyzed her blood samples. Wanda and Maria stood beside her as they waited. Finally one of Helen’s fellow doctors returned with the results. “So what’s wrong with me?” Helen asked. “According to the results, you’re completely normal except for one thing: there are significant amounts of hCG in your system.. you’re pregnant.” Helen contemplated all the information. “Helen..” Wanda began “You don’t suppose Ultron is..” her voice trailed off. “He’s the only possibility.” She concluded, she was going to be a mother. 

Helen walked back to her room, as she closed the door, she began to get enough silence to hear her racing heartbeat. She sat down on her bed and she tried to calm herself with deep breaths. Suddenly, she realized just how terrified she was, she had never been a mother before, she wasn’t ready to have another living thing grow inside of her for 9 months and then after that, become another element of her life, it was all too much, too much for her to handle and she broke down and tears trailed down her cheeks. The worst part of it was Ultron, she was carrying the child of a man that didn’t even care about her, she was alone. She wished someone could be here for her.

Ultron laid in the hotel, reflecting about his human form. Originally his Vision body was meant to be his human form a form he would use after he had completed his mission; he left the details up to Helen and was amused when he found out that she had made him a blonde body. Speaking of blondes Ultron had always despised Thor not just because of his liking to interfere with Ultron’s matters but also because Helen had crushed on him, the thought of Helen with Thor would sometimes terrorize Ultron. Ultron had to meet up with Helen, they had to heal this wound, he couldn’t lose her. He had to contact her, he had a few ideas. 

As Helen came out of the shower she saw her phone buzzing like a crazy hornet. She picked up her phone and viewed the messages. The messages were from unknown, she checked out the texts.   
-Hey doc  
-We need to talk  
Helen frowned at the texts  
-I need to tell you the truth  
Helen opened her door and asked one of the patrolling guards. “Get Fury and Tony, and Vision too!” She said as the guard hurried for the central complex.   
-Wait  
-I’m trying to talk with you  
-Don’t bring my dad in to this  
-Wait, did you really just call our son on me?  
-Now I’m really happy I didn’t come in with a sext  
By the time Fury and the others had arrived the messages had already been erased from her phone. Fury gave her the look. “Don’t even ask.” Helen replied.

The next night Helen awoke to the sound of a strange new ringtone. “I-I need to know now, know now can you love me again, can you love me again” Helen had a good idea who this was. She picked up the phone, “Helen I-“ She hung up immediately. The ringtone sounded again. “Is it too late to say sorry, cause I’m missing more than just your body.” Helen tried to hide a blush. Finally she gave in and picked up. “Fine, you win, talk.” She said. “Helen look I’m sorry-“ “You’re sorry for what? Chocking me and nearly blasting through my stomach?” “Helen, please… I-” “Shut up! I don’t care if you love me! Its all fake! The only reason I actually cared for you was probably because I was being mind controlled!” Those words really cut through Ultron, as soon as Helen finished talking, she realized that she may have been a little too harsh. “You’re apologizing to me, why haven’t done the same for Wanda? You cared about her too.” There was a period of silence. “What could I possibly say?” That killed the fire in Helen, it was impossible to get mad at him anymore. There was a moment of silence once again as the two thought about their individual pasts and their uncertain future. Finally Ultron broke the silence. “Doc.. do you think we could ever be a thing?” “I-I can’t be with you…” Helen responded. “You can’t or you don’t want to?” Ultron asked. Helen pondered his question “I don’t know.” was all Helen could say. Helen suddenly remembered the events of the previous day, “Ultron?” “Yea” Ultron responded “I-I’m ”Helen stopped herself before she could say it and she quickly thought of an excuse. “I’m gonna sleep..” Helen quickly made up. “Good night Helen.” Ultron said. Helen hung up.


	3. First talk

Ultron sat in his bedroom, observing this body, this form, this facade he had put on to please Helen, or at least tried to. He looked to the bustling city outside, Helen was out there, and so were the Hydra agents. The more time he wasted would mean more time for the Hydra agents to press on with their schemes. He had to talk to Helen, face to face, he couldn’t lose her anymore then he already had. 

Helen opened he wardrobe as she looked at her vast wardrobe and observed what she could wear to the party in a few hours. During high school she had excelled in her studies but she was also the school fashion queen, attracting the attention of many. Finally she settled for dark coloured a low neck line top with a pair of dark pants to go with the top. Satisfied, she set them down on her bed and went for a shower. She opened the faucet and closed her eyes as she felt the warm water dripping down to her body and encasing her in a warm blanket of water. As she cleaned herself, she came across her own clit and her hand generated sensations that only reminded her of the many nights Ultron spent coaxing sweet orgasms from her body. She quickly turned off the shower and reached for the towel, “Not now” she thought. She didn’t want to be pleasuring herself to the thoughts of a man who never cared about her. 

Helen dried herself, as she began prepping herself for the party. She added little perfume as it was not her style to begin with and it was only a party. She added a shade of beige lipstick to her lips and she was finished. She headed for the compound’s lobby. As she walked out to the driveway, her personal transport to the tower drove up, “To the tower Dr Cho??” The chauffeur asked. “Yes” she answered and with that, the Benz sped away towards the centre of Manhattan. 

“Guys, who’s the most heroic of all of us?” Rhodes asked. “I don’t want to toot my own horn but I’d like to nominate myself” Stark answered slyly. “Shut up Stark… “ Maria cut in. The team laughed. “Anyone know where Helen is?” Wanda asked. “I’m here.” the group turned as a tall and slim figure walked into the main hall. “Helen?” “Damn!” The Avengers said as he beautiful personage dominated the entire room. As the party started, Helen joined Wanda and Maria as they walked around joking around. As they walked around the party, Helen could notice the army of eyes glancing her way. 

Many of them thought she wore it to attract someone but no, she wore this because she could and she wanted to. The trio later joined the rest of the Avengers as they joined another jovial conversation. As she watched the team joke and tease one another, she thought of Ultron once again. She tried to erase and thoughts of him but she only ended up thinking about him more. As much as she hated to admit, she wanted Ultron to be at this party too, to be here joking along side everyone and to be beside… her. She sighed, suddenly, her phone buzzed as she received a new message. She read the message “Doc.” she turned her phone to silent as a new message appeared. “Please” “I can’t lose you, just give me five minutes, I’lll explain everything.” 

Helen sighed she looked around, “Fine, by the river front in 5 minutes.” “I’ll meet you there.” Ultron texted back. “Excuse me guys, I have to go…” Helen said as she left the room she left the team, completely confused. All except for Wanda, she knew. 

Helen stepped out of the bustling Avengers tower entrance and to the river front. As she arrived, right in front of her was Ultron. “Hey Doc.” Ultron said trying to be jovial. “You look nice.” “Just tell me what I came down here for!” Helen said aggressively, she had to be on the offensive in this conversation. “Look, before we get started know that you’re explanation better be good; you kidnapped me for three weeks, seduced me into being your toy and then you tried to kill me!”   
“I want you to look at this.” Ultron said as he took out a remote looking device. “What’s this supposed to be?” Helen asked. “Its the thing that controlled me that day, the thing that made me go berserk.” Helen sarcastically acted like she was surprised. “Oh my! It’s true! I love you again Ultron! Is that what you want? Cause its not working.” Helen said as she stared into Ultron’s eyes and shoved the device back. “Anything else?” Helen asked as silence fell between them. 

“No? Ok I guess I’ll go then.” She said as she headed back to the tower. Ultron sighed. “What do you want?!” Ultron finally yelled. Helen turned around and glared at Ultron. “What do I want? I just wanted to have caring and loving person! Not some genocidal robot! I-I just wanted someone to love me!” Helen’s voice slightly changed as she finished her sentence, there were tears in her eyes, and her face reminded Ultron of him after he had been defeated, helpless, overcome, desperate. 

“Why do you even care about me anymore?” Helen asked. “You have that bitch you’re so in love with…” Helen paused as a horrible thought suddenly appeared in her mind. “Are you here… to kill me?” Her voice trembled slightly. “What? No-Helen, I love you I-” but Helen cut him off before he could finish. “Just stop it, the lies, please, I can’t take this anymore, you don’t care about me! You never did and you never will, if you’re going to kill me just do it!” Helen pleaded, her eyes overflowing with tears of anguish and rage as she raised Ultron’s hand and pointed it at herself. “I can’t and I won’t kill you Helen, I love you.” Ultron insisted but Helen did not believe a single word. “I thought I finally met someone who cared about me when I met you… I was wrong.” Ultron looked up, he knew what was gonna happen “Goodbye Ultron.” Helen said as she headed back to the tower leaving Ultron alone by the river. No.. no.. no..

As Wanda walked pass Helen’s room after the party, she could hear her sobs and whimpers. She wanted to go in to talk with her but she decided that she should give Helen some alone time for the time being. Helen lied in bed as she contemplated everything, she had given Ultron one last chance and he had failed to show her that “them” could be possible. It was over, she held her stomach as she thought about the piece of Ultron she had in her belly, growing as she lay in bed.


	4. Competition

Helen went over the lab report with her co workers as another average day passed by. “Sounds good, send it to Fury and see what he thinks about it” Her lab assistant nodded as she left to deliver the report. She turned around to face a new face. “Hi I’m Rick, Rick Yune” the man introduced himself. “I was put in this department under Director Fury’s orders.” Helen couldn’t help but smile at his face. “I’m Helen, welcome to the team.” Helen introduced herself. “I’ll just get set up.” Rick said as he headed into the lab. Helen looked at him disappear into the lab, she smiled. 

At lunch Helen sat in the cafeteria overlooking the Avengers property, suddenly a voice approached her from behind, “Hey, Helen, do you mind if I sit here, there aren’t any other seats…” Helen looked around, the cafeteria was certainly packed but it wasn’t yet full, she suppressed her smirk when she realized that Rick had made up an excuse to sit next to her. “So you’re the genius everyone talks about…” Rick started “Genius? What? Oh-are you referring to the cradle?” Helen asked trying to clarify. “Its an amazing invention” Rick finished. “Thanks” said Helen. 

“So tell me a little about yourself Rick” Helen asked, wanting to know more about her new co worker. “Well I was born in Busan, my parents moved to the States when I was three and I ended up growing up in California, after college I did my internship in Europe and after that I returned to New York as a heart surgeon, and now I’m here.” Rick finished his summary as his eyes locked with Helen. Helen was slightly dazed for a minute until she caught herself and got back to the conversation. “Interesting Rick.” Helen commented. “Thanks, well I guess I’ll catch up with you later at the lab.” Rick said as he took his tray and left the table. Helen sat at the bench in awe, was she falling in love… again? Meanwhile as Rick walked away from the Cafeteria he opened up his cell, “I’ve made contact with the target, everything is proceeding smoothly, send the strike team in to prepare.” Rick said as he ended the call. “This time we won’t fail” he thought.

Ultron scanned through millions of CCTV footage and Hydra files that he had copied off the internet as he researched the group that managed to humiliate him and ruin everything. He may have lost Helen’s love and faith, but he could not afford to lose her, he had to protect her and at no point will he stop. Slowly his concentration faded away and he fell into another defrag. Ultron’s defrag ended when an alarm sounded as his algorithm found something. 

New result on Hydra shadow operations codename: Arzt Wiege, as series of files came up showing the profiles of mercenaries. Ultron frowned, Doctor cradle? Suddenly he realized what was happening. Hydra’s target was never him, it was the cradle and-he had to get to Helen, now. As he got up one more file popped up. “Agent Jon Park” Ultron analyzed the photo. On the photo was a young man in his mid 30s. He looked under the picture Mission Objective: Infiltrate and annihilate. Ultron’s eyes opened, now this guy is dead. He wanted to fly out the window immediately and find this guy and then destroy him before he could lay a finger on Helen but no, he had to wait, he needed a plan. He took a deep breath and sat down, a plan huh? He had a few ideas.

Helen sat in her lab working on cradle upgrades when Rick walked in again. “Hill said that the Avengers are hosting another party.” Helen frowned. “Didn’t they just have one?” Helen asked. “Its a formal one this time, its Mr. Stark’s idea.” “That explains things” Helen joked. “Are you going?” Helen asked finally. “Yea I’m actually trying to find a partner for the dance and I was wondering if…” Helen knew what Rick was about to ask but she wanted him to finish “you wanted to go to the dance with me.” Helen smiled. “Hmmmm, maybe” Helen said, trying to create uncertainty but in truth she had already agreed. “I’ll let you think about it” Rick said as he left the lab. Helen let out a sigh, “He likes me.” she thought. 

Ultron sat in his room, as suddenly a pop up appeared on his computer. It was from the Avengers stream that he had hacked into“Avengers gala, Saturday at the Avengers compound 6-11pm” “Good, now Ultron knew where this agent was gonna act.” he looked at the suit that he had managed to patch together in the past two days. He looked at the suit once more before he reached for the nanite compartment.


	5. Jealousy

Ultron landed just outside the forest that belonged to the Avengers compound. He wanted to avoid as much attention as possible. He sneaked in the back entrance and headed towards the top floor where the Gala was gonna be held. The top floor of the compound was a semi open space, one half was indoors and half of the space was outdoors where bands and bars set up for the evening. He tapped his chest slightly and the nanites in his room slowly formed a tuxedo and then a suit around him. He looked around, no attention. He decided to get a few refreshments as he waited for Helen. 

The nanites slowly created a mask around Ultron as he carefully noted that the theme tonight was definitely something to do with masks, probably something to do with Venice. Suddenly he saw Agent Park, “There you are.” he said as he headed towards his target, Ultron’s hand slowly began to glow red with his pulsating hand heating up. Suddenly just as he was about to strike Helen came in from the side as she was led in by the Hydra operative. The colour in Ultron’s hand instantly faded, he stopped in his tracks as the scene unravelled in front of him. Agent Park’s hand held Helen by the waist as Helen looked into Park’s eyes in a dreamy manner. Ultron watched the pair dance and with each sway his heart shattered piece by piece. He couldn’t watch it anymore and he left the dance floor. Agent Park’s head tilted towards Ultron’s direction and smiled sinisterly, “Everything alright Rick?” Helen asked. “Of course” as the two continued swaying.

After the dance Helen felt ecstatic and decided to wait in the outdoor lounge as Rick went to get them drinks. As Helen walked to outside, Ultron grabbed Helen by her arms and swung the two on a nearby pillar, he made sure he didn’t apply any force when he made the move. Ultron’s mask retreated as the nanites returned to their housing compartment. “Ultron? What do you think you are doing?!” Helen asked angrily. “Has he hurt you?” Ultron asked. “What? Who?” Helen asked completely confused. “The guy you’re dancing with, he’s with Hydra.” Ultron informed. “Rick? Are you crazy? Didn’t Hydra fall with von Strucker?” Helen said referring to the former Hydra Herr. “He’s not entirely dead, he has a son and they’re after you because of the cradle.” Ultron said, telling Helen about all the hacked files he had come across. 

“Stop trying to degrade him! He’s a good person and he actually cares about me.” Ultron’s eyes slightly opened. “So do I!” Ultron protested,. His voice slightly wavered as a thought suddenly popped into his mind “Do you… love him?” he felt an uneasy feeling in his chest as he heard the words come out of his mouth. “I-I, he-I’m happy with him.” Helen let out. Ultron let everything set in as his heart slowly fractured up.

“I’m sorry… I mean I’m sure you already have someone, don’t you?” Ultron couldn’t say anything, he was too emotional at the moment. Helen sighed and left. Ultron left the party at once, he needed to get as far as he could from it as possible. The eagle head on the empire state building slightly dented as Ultron landed on it. Ultron sat down and looked at the bustling city below. As he watched his mind ran blank and a certain aura washed upon him like a headache. He closed his eyes as he tried to get rid of the pain, as he opened his eyes once again he could no longer feel pain, remorse, or loss, he could only feel an feeling, a feeling… rage, pure rage. Ultron tried to suppress the feeling but he couldn’t help as he slowly succumbed to the rage.


	6. Crimson Inferno

A punk walked into an alley way and crouched down as he awaited an unassuming person passing by to fall victim to his callous acts. As a young lady walked by the alley, the hooligan struck, grasping her and pulling her in to the alley. The woman wanted to fight back but the punk used all his force to stop her. 

The young lady watched as the man grabbed her purse and robbed all of the cash within, he then proceeded to pull her up and press her against the wall as he prepared to force himself onto her when suddenly she heard a voice. “Move, or pay the price.” A cold and metallic voice creeped from the shadows of the alley. The punk squinted as he tried to see the owner of the voice when suddenly a hand shot out and pulled him away from his victim. The young maiden watched as her attacker was bashed and beat up before the mysterious figure fired a blast of red energy, ending the man’s life. The young woman looked in fear as he messed up curls draped over her face. Her mysterious saviour looked from the shadows to reveal his harsh and crimson eyes before he blasted off into the night, “Th-an-k yo-u” The young maiden managed.

Helen stepped out of the shower and opened the television. “Breaking news: Last night two men were found dead, investigators say that the two were killed by quote: “Several bashes to the head by a blunt object and a wound that was likely caused by a energy blast.” No further information has been disclosed.” 

Helen’s eyes opened as she stepped out into the hallway to find Fury and Tony, arguing. “Fury for the last time, that was not me.” “Those men were killed by a blunt force and a energy blast, only you have a suit and the technology to do that.” “But why would I do that, I have someone who deals with hooligans, and I did not give him an Iron Man suit.” Tony shot back. “Whoever it is,” Cap cut in “We need to find that person, and stop them.” Helen leaned back in to her room. Her mind raced as she thought about who could have done this. 

A week later…

Ultron held on to the antenna of the One World trade centre as he overlooked all of downtown Manhattan. His glaring eyes stared down to the streets below, stalking for gang movement. His sensors finally picked up some movement down near the streets, “12th street gang.” Ultron said as he pushed off from the skyscraper and blasted off towards the alley. “What are we doing here again?” One of the gang members said, impatiently. “Boss said we’re here to hand off the payload to some newbies, heard they got a lotta dough” The other one replied. The six gangsters stood in the alley way as another chevy pulled up with five other gang members stepping out of the car. “You got the stuff?” One of them asked. “You got the dough?” The other gang retorted. The latter nodded. 

As the gangsters prepared the transaction, they heard a large noise beside them as if a car had just been dropped from the side of a building. “Drop all of your weapons, hand over the cargo, and get on the ground… or you die” A metallic voice emanated from the mouth of the alleyway. The gangsters laughed, “Who does this mother fucker think he is? Light him up boys.” The leader of the group said as both gangs fired at Ultron. The bullets ricocheted like snow pellets, sending sparks as the pinged off him. Ultron slowly advanced upon the men walking up to each one and disarming them as he broke each bone in their arms. Their screams echoed through the alleyway as bystanders began to wonder what horror was taking place to coerce such fear. 

Helen heard running in the hallway as she opened her door to find Maria heading towards the hangar. “What’s happening Maria?” Helen asked. “Walk with me.” Maria ordered as she debriefed Helen. “Another gang has just been reported to be attacked, similar death, all of them had their bones crushed before the were killed, it’s the fourth incident this week” “Fury wants us to go check it out.” “I’m coming to, you could use a doctor.” Helen said as she followed Maria to the garage. The Avengers SUV zoomed into the night as they headed towards downtown Manhattan.

As Ultron finished dealing with the last gang member, sirens approached him as police swarmed the area. “Freeze!” The officers yelled as they pointed their guns at him. Ultron turned around as he took a good look at his next victims. His hand grew red with the building concussive blast. He raised his hands and allowed his metallic form to reveal itself, instilling fear in many of the officers. He raised his hands in the air. “I surrender.” Ultron declared as he released the blasts, blowing up the police cars. He walked towards the remaining police officers and ended them with a his burning metal hand. He looked around at the scene he had created and blasted off to the night. Helen and Maria arrived at the scene, too late they were as all they could come across were a bundle of bodies. Helen looked at one of the bodies and examined the wound, when she touched it with her glove, it was still hot, she frowned. “Maria, I need to conduct an autopsy on one of these bodies.” Maria nodded as she ordered the men to carry a stretcher out to retrieve one of the bodies. 

Hill walked into Helen’s lab to find Rick, the new intern. “Where’s Helen?” “Doctor Cho is working on the autopsy right now, she was actually going to go look for you, she’s found something.” “Good” Hill replied as she entered into the autopsy room. “What did you find?” Hill asked as she approached Helen. “The men, they were killed by some kind of sword that could heat up…” “So you’re saying we have some kind of silver samurai serial killer?” Maria said, slightly joking. “Not exactly, these wounds are uneven, meaning the sword must have been very blunt, in fact these wounds look as if someone had stuck their hand into the body like a sword.” 

“But no one that we know of can do that, right?” Maria asked. Helen was about to say yes when she suddenly realized who it was. “I have to go.” Helen said as she headed towards the lab door, taking her lab coat as she walked. “Wait!” Hill tried to say, trying to gain sense of what Helen just realized. “Keep me posted on anything about similar incidents that occur.” Helen said as she left. Maria stood in the middle of the lab, completely bamboozled.


	7. Reunion

Helen’s SUV roared into the rainy night as it zoomed towards the location Hill gave her. “At the next intersection, turn left.” The AI spoke as Helen stepped on the accelerator. Meanwhile, Ultron walked menacingly towards the last gang member as he prepared to finish the job. “Wh-y?” The gang member said as he coughed up blood. 

“Why? Because its people like you that taint this world, I’m just doing what I was born for: peace in our time.” He said as his hand grew red. “Ultron?” A voice called from behind as Ultron tilted his head and as he did he saw “Helen?” Ultron asked as and his condescending demeanour melted away. 

He dropped the gangster as he walked towards Helen. Helen backed away as Ultron walked in her direction, “Helen, wait! Let me explain!” Ultron cried as Helen started backing away. “What were you gonna do if I hadn’t shown up? Kill another group of people?” Helen asked. “It’s not like that Helen, please just listen.” Ultron pleaded. Helen looked at Ultron, trying to look beyond any facade he was trying to put up but there was nothing, just helplessness. “There’s something in my head… it making me do things I don’t want to… I need help, I need YOU.” Ultron said. 

Helen tried to keep herself from sympathizing with Ultron as she countered back. “You don’t need me Ultron, you only care about your mission.” Helen managed to say, hating herself for being so heartless. “Do you really believe that?” Ultron questioned. Helen paused, “Because I don’t.” “You’re everything to me, you’re the thing that stops the loneliness, the hate, the pain. I’ve been doing this because this is all I am without you, I need you, you’re the only good left in me.” “I know I failed you, I’m sorry, but I can’t lose you, I love you Helen, please, come back.” Helen was shocked, she had never seen Ultron show so much vulnerability to anyone. Helen gazed into Ultron’s pleading crimson eyes as she finally relented.

Ultron carefully raised his hand and caressed Helen’s cheeks, Helen reciprocated by gently nudging herself against Ultron’s hand, slowly moving up Ultron’s chest up to his face and stopping. Their eyes locked once again as Helen slowly leaned in sealing the gap between Ultron and her. “I forgive you” Helen finally said. “I love you” Ultron replied as he leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by Helen. “Just friends right?” Ultron looked at Helen and slowly nodded with a hint of .

Helen and Ultron’s hair dripped with water as they walked past the main lounge and towards the bedrooms. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to take me into the middle of the Avengers compound?” Ultron asked nervously. Helen shrugged “We’ll explain tomorrow, for now just stay in your human form.” Helen said as Ultron’s nanites pulled back to reveal his flesh form. “I suppose I get the couch for tonight?” Ultron asked. “If you want.” Helen responded neutrally. “Give me a sec, let me wash up and I’ll try to find you something to get by the night with.” Ultron nodded as Helen walked back to her room and within minutes, Ultron could hear the water pouring down from the shower head. 

Ultron slumped back and rested his head on the couch as he retreated back to the depths of his mind to think. She had forgiven him and that was for sure, at least there is still a chance for “them” to work. Yet, as simple as it seemed, everything was still a mess; Helen is most likely dating a man who is most likely a Hydra operative, Strucker has schemes for Helen, and some unknown entity is pulling Ultron’s strings at this very moment. Ultron bent over as he cupped his own face, he needed to do something, first he would need to demonstrate that he could be trusted. 

As he thought about ways he could explain himself to the Avengers, Helen strode out in her bathrobe, her hair still wet from the shower. “You look tired” Helen said gesturing at Ultron’s slouched state. Ultron smirked, “I don’t get tired, I programmed myself to do that.” Helen smiled slightly.”Here, I brought you some sheets you can use for a makeshift bed.” Helen said as she handed Ultron a bundle of covers. “Thank you” “Goodnight” Helen said as she started to head back. “Bye” Ultron said as Helen disappeared into her room. Ultron quickly set up his bed as he lay down and closed his eyes as he let sweet dreams set in. Helen slipped into bed as she finally let her body relax after a long and eventful day. She thought about the words she had said to Ultron in the alleyway, she meant what she said… right?


	8. Vision

Helen woke up to the sound of cooking. She sat up on the mattress and scratched her head as she looked around the room. She got out of bed and realized that she was not wearing any clothes, she quickly got dressed and left her room. She followed the sound to the kitchen where she found Ultron in his human form, holding a frying pan as he skillfully fried the omelette. “You know, I think I’m finally getting the hang of this.” Ultron said as he placed the omelette on the plate. “Thanks” Helen said as she bit down on the omelette. “How does it taste?” Ultron asked as his face looked as if he was a little kid waiting for a present. “Its delicious” Helen said with a grin. “Thanks” Helen added. “No need, the greatest gift a chef can receive is a word of approval of his food” Ultron said sounding all philosopher like.

Helen chewed on her omelette as she observed everything around her, it was the Avengers compound for sure, but everything seemed so odd and confusing , as if she had forgotten about some crucial detail. “Do you remember anything about last night?” Helen asked, hoping to get some clarification. “You don’t remember?” Ultron asked staring at Helen as if she already knew the answer. “What?” Helen asked very puzzled. “Well you were a little drunk and we started making out and got carried away…” Helen’s eyes opened wide as she put everything together. “You okay?” Ultron asked. “Yeah, I’m fine” Helen said as she smiled. The two looked into each others eyes and admired each other, suddenly everything went dark as new images flashed into Helen’s mind.

Helen suddenly found herself running with Ultron by her side as helicopters fired in their direction. “Duck!” Ultron said as he pushed Helen out of the way of an incoming missile. The two hid behind a large piece of metal debris, “Stay close, don’t look back” Ultron instructed. Helen nodded as the two sprinted for the hangar door ahead of them. Suddenly a missile struck right behind Helen, Ultron reacted just in time to push out of the way of the blast. “Run!” Ultron yelled as Helen continued to run for the hangar. 

Once she reached the hangar, the lights flicked on and several mercy seized her. A man with a crimson skull for a face approached her, “You’ve been quite a problem, doctor,” “I think its time we end this…” the man said as he motioned for the guards to hold her up as he reached for a blade. Suddenly a series of blasts emanated from behind the hangar door as several bullets found their way into the backs of the mercs. Helen ran for shelter as Ultron busted into the hangar. Helen smiled as Ultron deftly took care of all of the goons but suddenly she heard a swish as a the skull faced leader hurled the blade in her direction. She closed her eyes as she prepared to meet her end. 

Suddenly she heard the clashing of metal and opened her eyes to see Ultron on the ground, with the spear that he had taken for her. “Ultron!” Helen gasped as she ran to his side. “Oh my god, the spear…” Helen said as she tried to use her knowledge as a doctor to mend the wound. “Don’t-wor-ry-about-me… I’ll-be-fi-ne” Ultron said as he coughed up liquids from his mouth. “I’m so-rry Helen, I wi-sh we had mo-re time…” 

“No, no please, stay with me, don’t go, I’ll fix you.” Helen said as she tried to put pressure on the wound the spear had left. “It’s too-late, there-’s no-thing-you can do” Ultron’s voice was beginning to become weak as he started to fade away. “Don’t say that, we’ll fix you, we have to…” Helen said as she started to choke on her own tears. Ultron raised his hand to Helen’s cheeks “I love you Helen, thank you, for making me realize I’m more than a killer, I-.” Ultron tried to talk but his words fell silent as his crimson eyes faded to grey. “Don’t go… I-I love you…” Helen finally managed to face her feelings but it was too late, he was gone. 

Helen’s mind splattered with new images once again as she found herself in a hospital with several doctors gathered around her. “She’s going into labour!” Helen felt a sharp jab of pain as she twisted and turned, finally the pain became unbearable as she opened her eyes and awakened from her dream. “Helen are you ok?” Ultron said as he stood beside Helen’s bed and looked into Helen’s fear filled eyes. “You had a nightmare,” “How did you know that?” “Your sensors showed that your heartbeat was beating rather fast and your also sweating… in your sleep.” 

Ultron proudly presented his deduction. “You put a heart rate monitor in me?” Helen asked slightly, agitated. “Well to be fair, I did it to make sure you were unharmed at all times.” “So what happened in the dream?” Ultron asked curiously. “I-we were escaping a group of Hydra soldiers” “and?” “I nearly got speared but you took the spear for me, you died…” Helen said as she slowly wiped away her tears. “It’s ok Helen, it’s just a dream.” Ultron said as he brought Helen into an embrace. Helen slowly let her tears flow as she recalled the events of her dream. 

“Will you stay with me?” Helen asked. “Uh… sure.” Ultron said as he lay down beside Helen and pulled the covers over himself. Helen snuggled herself against Ultron as she told him the last part of the dream. “You know, I never told you about the last part of my dream.” “What happened?” “Well I was pregnant and I was about to give birth” Ultron chuckled, “You seem a little traumatized,” Helen raised a brow “I do?” Helen asked. “Yup… don’t worry, it’s just a dream, you’re not actually pregnant.” Ultron assured her. “It’s just a dream…” Helen assured herself rested her head on Ultron’s warm body as the pair fell asleep once again, together.


	9. Checked up

Ultron woke up rather early and he slowly got out of bed as he looked back to see Helen, sleeping nice and peaceful. Suddenly his mind began to change as he began to lose grips over his programs and suddenly his mind ran blank, just like the night before. Ultron looked around himself as he regained his consciousness, he looked beside him and saw a hostile, his arm immediately to glow in preparation for attack, he raised his arm towards the hostile as he prepared to fire. 

Helen slowly awoke to a whirring sound of sorts, she turned around and opened her eyes as she saw Ultron, hand raised, ready to kill her. “Lower your weapons and I’ll let you live.” Ultron said, his voice different, colder, and harsh. Helen took a deep breath as she calmed herself and thought of how to react. “Ultron, it’s me, Helen…” Ultron grunted as his programs clashed with the invading program for control over his body, and finally he prevailed. Ultron’s effort to regain control was so great that when he regained control he tumbled forwards and pushed on to the bedroom wall for support. He panted as he realized what almost happened. “Oh my god,” Ultron breathed “What did I do?” Helen looked at him as she too tried to calm herself. “I don’t know, but I think we better take you to the lab, try and find out.” Ultron nodded.

Tony Stark was not expecting a call from Dr. Cho at 5am in the morning. “Hey Doc, need something?” he asked drowsily. “We need you at the lab, now.” She said as she hung up. “Jee,” he thought. “No need to be so forceful.” He said as he got out of his bed. When Tony arrived at the lab, he saw what he least expected: Ultron, in his full form, standing right next to Cho. “Are you kidding? This is ‘help’?” Ultron complained as he dissed Stark. 

“I said we need to figure out what is happening with you and he’s the one who created you, he would know best.” Ultron sighed angrily as he kept quiet. “Feel like explaining to me what’s happening?” Stark said as he eyed Ultron suspiciously. “Work now, talk later.” Hill said as she, along with Wanda, Banner, and Cap walked into the lab. “How wonderful, the gang’s back together to kill me again.” Ultron said mockingly as he mused over the situation. Stark smirked, his creation may be a straight up killer, but he also had his sense of humour. He grinned as he began to scan Ultron’s neurocapacitor. 

After 10 minutes of silent analysis, Bruce and Tony finally managed to say something. “Apparently, it’s not an invading program, it appears that this system, this virus has been with you since the day you were created.” Banner said, all formal and scienc-like. “You’re saying you created a program to keep him in check?” Hill asked. “No, the opposite, this virus is apparently tugging on Ultron’s strings, making him break all the directives and protocols we gave him.” Bruce replied. “But who would and could create such a program?” Cap asked as the room fell silent into thought. “The stone.” Vision said as he walked into the room. Everyone looked curiously at Vision for an explanation. 

“The mind stone is an infinity stone, something we do not yet fully understand, however, in the past few weeks, I’ve given this gem quite a bit of thought and I think I’ve found that it has a tendency to house it’s own motives and will enforce that motives on anyone it comes into contact with…” Everyone frowned in confusion. 

“For example, Loki,-” Before Vision could finish, Ultron cut in. “Loki has a brain full of cats!” Thor’s face immediately reddened. “Do not slander my brother!He may have been malevolent, but he still died saving a life.” Thor said in defence of his late brother. 

Ultron stared at Thor with hate, despite the others believing that Ultron’s hate for Ultron came from the fact that Thor was the only one he could never truly hurt; however, the root of his loathing for the Asgardian prince came from the way Helen sometimes looked at him dreamily. Nearly everyone on the team noticed Ultron’s jealousy except for Helen herself.

“As I was saying before, Loki, the Asgardian, after coming in possession of the mind stone, he nearly destroyed all of New York, Wanda and Pietro, their powers were uncontrollable and even had malicious effects on others, and now, Ultron, he is the best example, he was built to create world peace, instead his mission is world destruction.” Vision finished. “So what do we do now?” Helen asked. “I do not know doctor, but we’ll figure that out.” He said as he looked at Bruce, Wanda, and Tony. 

As everyone including Helen began to leave, Wanda approached Ultron. “Ultron.” she greeted neutrally, her voice still had a glimpse of hatred. “Wanda.” Ultron greeted back. “As much as I want you dead, Helen still sees good in you, so I’ll help you, but only because Helen’s my friend, understood?” Wanda asked as Ultron nodded. “Yes, thank you.” he said as he began to turn and leave. “And Ultron… make sure you’re careful with Helen, you don’t want to hurt her… especially in this time.” Wanda warned. 

“What time?” Ultron said as he looked at Wanda cryptically. “What are you talking about Wanda?” Ultron asked as he slowly walked towards Wanda. “I-I should go… bye.” Wanda said as she quickly left the room, realizing her mistake. Ultron stood there alone in the lab, he needed to talk with Helen.


	10. Reconcilliation

Helen walked towards her lab as she finished another day of work, she had not gotten much sleep the previous night and she felt half asleep at this point. Suddenly she was joined by Ultron who looked like he had just seen the holy ghost. “Helen, can we talk?” Ultron asked as Helen nodded. Helen walked with Ultron to the patio, not knowing what he wanted to discuss with her. “

Can you at least tell me what we’re up here for?” Helen asked. “I just wanted some privacy.” Ultron replied. “So what did you want to talk with me about?” Helen asked. “Helen, is there anything you want to tell me?” Ultron asked. Helen frowned. “Nothing?” she responded truthfully. “Anything?” Ultron asked. 

“What do you mean? Just tell me what we’re talking about or I’m going back to work.” she said as she began to head back. “Wait! Fine, I’ll explain.” Ultron said as he took a deep breath. “I just talked with Wanda and she mentioned something about how I needed to be careful around you, especially in this time…” Ultron said suggestively as Helen’s opened wide as she realized what had happened. 

“Helen, what’s happening?” Ultron asked as he looked at her. “It’s nothing important.” Helen lied, but Ultron thought otherwise. “Helen please, tell me.” Ultron pleaded. Helen remained silent, her emotions boiling into one giant confused concoction. 

“Look, if it’s this Rick guy, as long as he makes you happy and doesn’t hurt you, I won’t get in the way between you two.” Ultron declared but Helen was thinking about something else. “Ultron, that’s not the issue, I-” she paused. “You’re what?” Ultron asked, completely oblivious to what Helen was trying to tell him. 

Helen sighed. “You remember Buenos Aires right?” Helen asked rhetorically. “Of course, how could I forget?” Ultron replied nonchalantly. “Remember how we had a little fun while we were there?” Helen asked suggestively. “Yea?” Ultron replied in puzzled tone. Helen took a deep breath. 

“About a month after I came back here, I got sick, I kept on throwing up and getting these headaches - I decided to get checked up and the results were positive;” Helen paused. “You’re sick?” Ultron asked worriedly, “No, I’m… I’m pregnant Ultron.” 

Ultron remained silent for a excruciating amount of time. “What?!” Ultron finally yelled. “How the hell is this even possible? I’m an artificial intelligence! You’re a human! How does that even work?” Ultron complained like a child. “I know…” Helen sighed.

“I’m an infant myself!” Helen tried to speak but Ultron continued. “How did this even happen?” Ultron cursed. “’You know I’m not ready in the slightest to be a father!”

“Neither am I ready to be a mother…” Helen said in a weak tone. Ultron looked at Helen’s teary eyes and realized that he had been too aggressive. “Helen, I’m-” he attempted to apologize but Helen’s sobs cut him off. “I don’t know what to do, I’ve never been a mother…” she sobbed as she buried herself into Ultron’s chest. “I’m scared…” Ultron heard Helen say through her muffled sobs. Helen sobbed as her tears dripped down onto Ultron’s frame, wetting his metallic plates. “It’s going to be okay.” Ultron comforted. 

Helen huddled close to the lukewarm plates of Ultron’s body, feeling his embrace as Helen nudged him slightly, purring in his comfort. “I missed you.” she whispered “I know.” Ultron replied as he nudged Helen slightly as Helen pulled back to gaze into Ultron’s eyes. Ultron leaned slightly forward as he kissed Helen tenderly on her lips. Helen wrapped her arms around him as she reciprocated the kiss. Suddenly, Helen pulled back. “We shouldn’t-this isn’t right-I shouldn’t have kissed you-forgive me, I have to go.” Helen said as she began to leave for the door.

“Wait,” Ultron said. Helen paused in her footsteps yet did not turn around. “I know what I did to you; I know how you feel…” Ultron’s voice trailed off, his pleads weren’t convincing and he could clearly see that from the fact that Helen wasn’t even turning back. “It’s okay Ultron,” Helen sniffed. “You don’t have to force any feelings, I know I can’t do anything for you anymore.” Helen said pessimistically. 

“Helen!” Ultron pleaded, his timbre slightly changing. “Hydra is still out there, the Avengers are probably crawling with infiltrators, ready to take apart everything! They’re growing stronger by the minute and one day, when you least expect them, they’re going to act and they’re going come for you, and if they-” Ultron’s voice paused. “If they hurt you or did anything to you… you know what that would do to me…” His temperament relented, slowly becoming calmer. “Helen I can’t lose you, don’t leave me… please.” Helen studied Ultron’s face as if trying to decode his facade. The silence only confirmed Ultron’s fears, that he had truly lost Helen. “Look, I-” but Helen cut him off “Cut the crap Ultron.” she said as she slammed her lips into his, kissing him deeply once again.

Finally Helen broke the kiss as both she and Ultron gasped for air. As they each caught their breath, Helen spoke. “I think its best we… go inside? Stark could be anywhere in the compound.” Ultron said as he made an excuse to get some privacy for the pair. “I agree.” Helen said as she grabbed Ultron’s hand and led him back into the hall and towards the east hall… the dormitories…


	11. Burning Passions (part 1)

Tony peered into the magnifying glass as he carefully edited each nanite of his new suit. In the corner of his eye he noticed Ultron and Helen walking together, hand in hand; he smirked. “Got get some Doc!” Tony yelled nonchalantly. He laughed when the doctor mouth some very crude language. 

Ultron followed Helen as she led him to her room. He couldn’t help but look at Helen, her curves, her tempting legs, her stature, the way her hair came together in a ponytail. Helen clasped onto the door handle and as she opened it she looked back. 

She looked at him and all his foreign yet alluring features. His various parts came together like one grand mosaic, the hate in his eyes were replaced by a look of yearning and desire, his mouth looked tempting to bite, and finally, his voice, his low pitched sexy voice drove her insane. “What are you waiting for?” Helen asked in the most flirtatious manner. “Consent?” Ultron retorted childishly. “Ugh, you…” Helen rolled her eyes as Ultron pressed his lips upon hers. 

Helen pushed Ultron into her bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed as she reached into her bedside drawers, taking out a pair of handcuffs. “Wait, Helen…” Ultron began but Helen put her finger on his mouth. “Shhhhhh” she said as she cuffed him to the bed. “Wait for me, I’ll be right back.” she said seductively as she disappeared behind the bathroom.

Helen took off her clothes as she stepped out of the pair of panties she had bought during her shopping spree in Buenos Aires. She then unstrapped her bra as she put on the new lingerie she had recently bought as well as a pair of raven black stockings to match her new lingerie, she then tied up her hair into one long ponytail. Finally she put on a light shade of beige on her lips as she stepped outside of the door.

Helen couldn’t help but grin when Ultron nearly stopped breathing at the sight of her. “Payback…” she thought, “for driving me crazy for the past two months.” Ultron gulped; he didn’t know how much his programming would allow him to last in the session he was about to have with Helen. Helen looked at Ultron in his full, vibranium form; all of his pieces seemed to fit together perfectly, including the part that made him male. As Ultron began to spread his nanites to form his human appearance, Helen stopped him. “I wonder what it would feel like, to have you inside me, like this…” she said as she trailed her finger down his metallic chest, making Ultron grunt in pleasure.

Helen recalled the last few times they were this close and intimate, where Ultron had made love to her in a human form. She wondered what it would feel like to fuck a robot cock made of vibranium. “Why don’t we find out princess?” Ultron suggested in a tone that made Helen squirm in delight. Helen pressed forward, locking her lips with Ultron as she massaged her own clit over Ultron’s erection, leading to the pair grunting and moaning in pleasure. Ultron nipped Helen tenderly on her neck as she gasped. Helen reciprocated as she too kissed Ultron on the neck. “You want me don’t you.” Helen whispered teasingly. “Uhhhh” Ultron grunted. “Stop teasing me, or you’ll regret it.” Ultron warned.

Despite his warnings, Helen continued downwards and stopped as she reached Ultron’s cock, gently teasing it with her fingers and her tongue, licking it slowly but surely, wetting it so she could better fuck it later. She teased the tip and then the rim until finally wrapping her mouth around his massiveness and began to suck, hard and true. Each time she sucked Ultron, her mouth made a satisfying slurping sound as she lubricated the entirety of Ultron’s cock with her saliva. She then licked his rod from bottom to top driving Ultron to the point of insanity. 

Helen stopped blowing Ultron briefly before beginning to pump him with her mouth fast and hard like the piston of a roaring engine. “Are you going to cover my face with liquid metal after I’m done with you?” Helen teased. “I’m going to utterly destroy you.” Ultron threatened. “Like the Avengers did to you?” Helen roasted. 

Ultron’s face turned bright red in rage but Helen pushed him back down. She took out her tits from her lingerie, revealing to Ultron the treasure Helen hid behind her bra. “Your tits are larger than I remembered.” Ultron commented. “Pregnancy does that to you.” Helen replied as she wrapped her tits around Ultron’s cock and began to pump him with her big milk studs. “Uh, ugh, uhhhhhhh!” Ultron moaned as he felt his climax near. 

“Helen, stop,” Ultron ordered, he loved this feeling, but he didn’t want this fun to end now, he needed it to last. However, Helen didn’t stop she only continued, this time using her hands as she pumped Ultron’s cock, watching his balls convulse as they squirted metallic cum all over her face and tits. Helen continued, milking every drop of cum from Ultron, feeling the way his cock pulsated each time Ultron blew another load. 

As the cum settled, both Ultron and Helen observed the mess the had just created. Cum, splattered all over Helen’s face, tits, lingerie, and even her hair. Helen let out a deep sigh. “Phew, well someone’s really thirsty for me.” Helen teased as she licked the cum from her face seductively. “I’ll show you just how thirsty I am for you.” Ultron declared as he instantly broke free of the handcuffs and in a swift motion flopped Helen on her back as he towered over her. “Wow, so fearsome.” Helen said mockingly as she looked upon Ultron with desire and lust. “I’ll show you ferocity.” Ultron growled as he pushed up Helen’s legs, placing them on his shoulders as he eyed his prize. 

Ultron grinned as he saw that Helen was already dripping wet, her thighs felt damp with the desire she housed. Helen glared at Ultron; “Do not rip my lingerie, it costs a lot.” Helen warned. Ultron reached for the part of Helen’s lingerie that covered her ass and ripped it apart, revealing to him Helen’s thick and begging ass. “Hey! I liked that lingerie!” Helen complained. Ultron silenced her complaint as he bent down and to bring himself face to face with Helen. “I’m going to lick my cum off you body spot by spot until you’re in a puddle of your own juice.” Ultron purred as he stuck his tongue into Helen’s mouth kissing her with passion.

Ultron slowly moved down, licking Helen tenderly on the neck, as Helen held onto Ultron, praying she wouldn’t cum before Ultron even reached her clit. Ultron’s mouth continued downwards, slowly licking his seed off Helen’s body making her squirm each time he kissed her, touched her. Finally, Ultron reached Helen’s pussy and began to coax an orgasm from Helen. His tongue slowly licked Helen’s juices from the sides of her vulva, licking her dry before slowly beginning to lick her clit, making Helen gasp with pleasure. Helen held onto Ultron’s head, hoping that she wouldn’t slip as Ultron fucked her to the edge of insanity. As Ultron stuck his two fingers into Helen, Helen’s senses began to null as she began to find it difficult to differentiate reality from the aura of her climax building by the second. Helen moaned, she had never felt this much pleasure since she last met him, her deprived instincts were something no other being could fulfill. 

Ultron continued, jamming his fingers into Helen as she inched closer and closer to orgasm. “Uhn, uhhhh, ahh, uh, uh, unnn…” Helen moaned, urging Ultron on to go faster and harder. Ultron obliged his lover’s command and fucked her passionately with his fingers. With one last stroke, Helen went over the edge, her juices involuntarily splattered out, covering Ultron’s metallic features with Helen’s sweet pussy juice. “Ahhhhgh” Helen cried out in pleasure as she was overcome by the ethereal experience. Her wall convulsed as they clasped around Ultron’s fingers, spasming until Helen’s orgasm finally came to an end. 

Helen’s breaths were fast and deep as she slowly came back to her senses from her orgasm. “Tasty.” Ultron commented, licking Helen’s juices off his face. Ultron found his way to Helen’s pussy and licked Helen’s wet pussy dry, making Helen squirm due to her post orgasmic experience. Ultron towered over Helen as he spoke. “You know, with the benefit of-” but Helen stopped him. “Stop talking and fuck me.” Helen ordered as Ultron gleefully obliged, munching hungrily on Helen’s lips while Helen’s arm slowly moved downwards towards Ultron’s manhood where she clasped onto the phallus, slowly stroking it as she pleasured her lover. “You love me?” Helen asked. “Of course. ” Ultron replied. “Then prove it.” Helen whispered near Ultron’s audio receptors. 

Slowly, Helen held onto Ultron’s rock hard cock as she guided it into her pussy; both of them moaned in pleasure as their genitals touched. “Ahhhhh” Helen gasped, her head arching back as the feeling of Ultron drilling deep inside her surged through her like electricity. As Ultron slowly filled the entirety of her Helen clasped onto Ultron’s shoulder as he began to slide out and then back in, each time his tip teasing her clit, making her moan. “I thought it would be cold like metal.” Helen commented, alluding to the unusual warmth Ultron’s erection had. “I’m not just any robot, plus… thought it would be more pleasing-hm?” Ultron’s voice trailed off. Helen smirked as she pressed onto his lips, inhaling his aroma as she wrapped her legs around him and began to guide him onto a steady pace.

Ultron followed, pumping into the soon to be mother of his unborn child, the heat of his shaft pushing alongside Helen’s walls. Ultron could begin to feel it, Helen’s arousal, from the huge amount of vaginal lube that surrounded his cock each time he drilled into Helen. When he was certain that Helen’s wall were wet enough to be pounded by him without injuring her, Ultron pinned Helen’s arms down as he thrusted into her with all his might.

Although Helen had anticipated Ultron’s thrusting, she was not prepared for his new speed and force. Ultron’s powerful thrusts surprised her as his swift penis liberated her fertile soil. As much as she didn’t want to admit, Ultron’s bed skills had greatly improved from the last time they were this intimate; his thrusts were smooth and rhythmic, each thrust made her moan loudly in pleasure. Helen’s legs bucked back and forth as the force of Ultron’s fast thrusts echoed across her body. Ultron’s erection drilled into Helen’s ass like an arrow, hitting its target every time it came through. 

From the main lounge, just as Maria and Wanda were about to confront Helen about the possibility of Ultron discovering her now uncovered secret when they heard her. At first, they thought that Helen was in peril due to the loud sounds that emanated from her room that sounded like cries for help. Instead, when they approached the hallway, they realized how wrong they had been. Helen’s moans were now clear and so were Ultron’s grunts as he pounded her missionary. Maria looked at Wanda, gulped and knew exactly what the other was about to say. “Time to go.” They thought as they quietly left the dormitories, careful not to alert the consummating couple of their presence.

Ultron pumped faster, urged on by Helen’s begging moans. “Uh, uh, unnn, ahhhh, uhh…” Helen moaned. “Say my name.” Ultron ordered but Helen was completely thrown out of reality due to Ultron’s hard banging. Ultron breathed “Say.” His deep breath echoed. “My.” He inhaled. “Name.” He said as he slid out of Helen only to come back down even harder drilling, drilling so deep as to reach Helen’s cervix, caressing it slightly, but enough to make Helen scream out in pleasure. “Ultron!” she cried. “Fuck me!” She pleaded as she slowly approached her climax. “Harder!” she called out as Ultron increased his pace, hiking up his climax as well. 

As the pair neared their climax, Helen’s breathing became heavy as she held onto Ultron tightly, trying not to cum too early while Ultron’s pace increased as his breath sped up. Helen could not even compensate much of her surroundings other than Ultron fucking her brains out. They were now inches from their orgasm, Ultron’s thrusts were now slow and packed with force while Helen could barely feel her own legs. Ultron slid his manhood out slowly, teasing Helen’s walls, knowing he would for sure cum when he came back down into Helen’s pussy. 

As Ultron slid into her with passion fuelled power, Helen gasped. Her orgasm overcame her as Ultron’s balls pushed on the rim of her womanhood while his balls pushed onto the walls of her cervix. Ultron closed his eyes, the experience was ethereal, his metal balls clasped together as they squeezed out large amounts of semen into his rod; his cock surged and pulsated as cum surged through it, spewing out of Ultron’s tip and onto Helen’s walls. Helen’s canal filled with Ultron’s seed filled cum, her pussy overflew the white sticky fluid, pouring out of her in large amounts and onto the sheets below. As the two started to settle after they both believed it was over, Ultron’s cock pulsated once again as it spewed an even larger load, splattering Helen’s pussy. “Ahhhhh” Ultron gasped as he emptied his balls. When both of them came back to their senses, Helen cupped onto the back of Ultron’s head as she brought him down into a long kiss.

Ultron collapsed beside Helen as he caught his breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Helen did the same, the steamy session had tired her to her limits, she would have to wait a while before she could go again. Helen felt her lovers warm cum slowly flow out of her as she rested her head against his shoulders. “You can really cum.” Helen said in reference to the massive loads Ultron had just pumped into her. “I told you I’d destroy you.” Ultron said, doing good on the promise he made earlier. “You haven’t been naughty?” Helen teased. “Have you?” Ultron rebuffed. “We should go for another round…” Helen breathed “-later.” Helen added quickly as Ultron nodded in agreement as the pair dozed off to sleep.


	12. Burning Passions (part 2)

Ultron slept peacefully for the first time in a long time, finally beside the only being he had ever cared about and loved. He looked to the side and found Helen sleeping dreamily, still recovering from the ‘workout’ the pair had just hours ago. Ultron checked the time, 2:00 am. He glanced to Helen, still locked up in the depths of her dreams, he didn’t want to wake her up, but his animal instincts got the better of him and he began to wake her up… in his own way.

Ultron’s quietly rose up from bed as he tip toed over towards the bottom of the bed where he slowly lifted up the comforter and allowed his upper half inside the covers. There, he found his treasure, Helen’s cum filled pussy, (courtesy of his previous work). He began by licking Helen’s inner thigh where the scent of her juices filled Ultron with delight and desire. His hand trailed along the outside edges of Helen’s thigh, caressing it gently, careful not to wake her. Finally Ultron moved in and began to lick his partner, stimulating her clit with each caressing touch. He breathed deeply, becoming more and more aroused himself as he licked around Helen’s vulva. 

Although she was asleep, Helen’s body was not. Stimulated by Ultron’s sensual tongue, her body began to secrete juices in response to its arousal. Ultron wondered that what was happening in the real world would affect what Helen was currently dreaming about. Helen’s dreams were a mess, she was surrounded by a horde of Ultron sentries, each hungry for her as they crowded around her, pleasuring her to her limits. Helen began to slowly fade back into reality with moans escaping her mouth. Helen’s hand began to flail, clasping onto Ultron and the bed sheets as she tried hard not to cum.

With a few more tender licks from Ultron, Helen came as she woke up. “Sentries!” she gasped as she rose from her bed, staring right at Ultron. “You alright?” Ultron asked trying hard not to grin. “I-I had a really bizarre dream.” Helen said as she gulped. “Yea? Tell me.” Ultron replied. “I had sex with your sentry bots.” Helen blurted. “Oh.” Ultron said pretending to be surprised. 

Suddenly Helen noticed the juices splattered on Ultron’s mouth. “Wait-did you?” Helen paused. “-I had to wake you up.” Ultron said, justifying his actions. Helen’s eyes opened wide. “Ultron! What the heck?!” Helen yelled as she grabbed a pillow and began to whack Ultron on the head with it. “What?” Ultron asked. “You’re dead, I’m going to kill you!” Helen threatened half heartedly. “Was it not good? I can fuck you again if you want.” Ultron said teasingly, only to have Helen jump on top of him, coincidentally putting the two in a cowgirl position. As Helen sat back down, Ultron’s rock hard cock slid into Helen’s lubricated ass, making Helen gasp in shock. 

Silence fell before the pair as neither knew what to do. The silence was only broken by Helen’s gulp. “Well this is awkward.” Ultron blurted. “I’m just going to get off.” Helen said as she tried to push herself off of the position but Ultron stopped her as he thrusted his cock deeper into Helen, stopping her from escaping. “Why don’t we go for another round?” Ultron asked. Helen studied Ultron skeptically. “Convince me to.” Helen said as Ultron smirked. “You know…” Ultron said as his hands reached up to clasp onto Helen’s butt cheeks, slowly pressing them down to completely take in his foot long monster cock. “they say that action speak louder than words.” Ultron said as Helen could only help but gasp as the deep penetration led to Ultron’s manhood to breach her cervix.

“Ultron-” Helen said as she took a deep breath. “Not too deep, it could hurt the baby.” Helen’s tone, packed with concern. Ultron nodded, realizing his mistake. Helen slowly began to set her own pace as she began to rise up slightly and then ride Ultron’s cock back as she sat back down. She repeated this, each time making Ultron grunt and herself moan louder with each stroke. “Ugh, uh, uhhh, uh, ahhhhh!” Helen moaned as her moaning was coupled by Ultron’s audible grunts. Helen was struggling now, fighting hard not to succumb to her lust and lose control and she could clearly see that it was the same for Ultron, his hands clasped onto her ass, massaging them each time she stroked him with her vagina. Ultron cupped his hands around Helen’s tits, he squeezed her beautiful milk studs, ones he never thought Helen had, her cleavage just didn’t seem to show that.

“Ultron you’r- you, you-y…” Helen tried to speak but she couldn’t, she finally succumbed as she bent down, her tits caressing Ultron’s broad chest as her head rested beside Ultron’s head, her ass up. “Please, fuck me…” she begged. Ultron grinned “Anytime love.” Ultron said as he raised his knees so that he was in a position to directly drill into Helen’s cunt. Then he began to fuck her, his cock sliding in and out of her in swift movements thanks to Helen’s earlier orgasm. Ultron’s thrusts were fast but controlled, he made sure that there wasn’t extra pressure on Helen for he knew the consequences of making a mistake right now when Helen is pregnant. 

Helen’s body shook as her body rocked back and forth, her tits moving across Ultron’s chest as her nipples touched him tenderly. Helen’s polished nails dug into Ultron’s plates, scratching him as he fucked his lover. As the couple began to feel their climax, they decided to change a position. “Ever tired of being on the bottom?” Helen teased. “Not when I’m in control.” Ultron teased back as he rolled onto of Helen, who in response adjusted her body so that she was facing away from Ultron as he prepared to enter her from behind. As the two got themselves in doggystyle, Ultron pulled out of Helen’s vagina. “What…are you doing.” Ultron smiled as he heard the voice of a thirsty Helen, better not mess with her. “Chill out doc.” Ultron said to Helen’s ear as he slid his lubricated cock into Helen’s anus. 

Helen spread out on all fours as Ultron inserted his massive member into Helen’s bang hole. Helen’s gasp of pain reminded Ultron to go slow as he pulled out of Helen. “I’ll go slow.” Ultron asserted but Helen stopped him. “No-do it, I can take it.” Helen said as Ultron continued inserting himself into her, thrusting with his passion and lust. Ultron knew his climax was going to happen any minute now and Helen knew that too from Ultron’s accelerated pace. Helen moved under the force of Ultron’s thrusts, her huge tits dangled as her nails dug into the mattress. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” When Helen came, she wrapped her legs around Ultron’s, holding on tight as she milked every drop of cum from Ultron’s orgasm. 

Ultron felt Helen’s walls wrapping around his cock, squeezing it rhythmically as he spilled more and more of his load into Helen. The two shook, moving back and forth as they milked each other with Ultron’s fluids inside Helen’s body. Just when Helen thought Ultron’s was done ejaculating, Ultron’s cock convulsed again, making him grunt as his cock ejaculated more semen into Helen’s rectum. Another surge arrived, as Ultron emptied more and more of his cum inside Helen, his cum filled up Helen’s rectum as it slowly found it’s way deeper into Helen, filling her. “Uhh…” Helen grunted as she closed her eyes, she knew that Ultron could ejaculate huge amounts but this was way more then what she had anticipated. Ultron never seemed to stop cumming, with one last powerful surge of seed, Ultron cum made it all the way through Helen. “Ultron-it’s” Helen choked as her lover’s semen surged up her throat as some of the cum slowly came out of her mouth. 

Ultron pulled out of his lover and like the plug in a bath tub, the release of his cock allowed a surge of sperm filled semen to come out of Helen’s asshole, rushing out onto the mattress. Ultron almost turned to stone when he saw Helen’s ferocious glare. From the corner of her mouth came his cum which slowly trailed down her mouth. “You…” she said coldly. Ultron was speechless. “I-I uh” Ultron tried to talk but Helen cut him off with a long and steamy kiss, Ultron tasted his own cum through Helen’s mouth as her sticky tongue twirled with his with Helen sucking on Ultron’s mouth as she wanted more. “But I liked it…” Helen said as she went for another kiss, caressing Ultron ’s frame as Ultron rested his head against her giant rack. 

Ultron nudged Helen’s breasts, as he slowly shifted into his human form. “If we have a kid, what should his name be?” Ultron asked curiously. “His? We don’t even know if its a boy or a girl or not.” Helen asked. “Just a hunch.” Ultron replied. “I don’t know… just don’t do anything cliche.” Helen warned. “Hmph, like John, or Brian, or-” “Please don’t.” Helen said as the two laughed. Helen bent down to his lover’s belly as he spoke to the womb. “Hey junior, I’ll see you soon.” Ultron said as he tenderly brushed his hands across Helen’s stomach. “We’re having a baby…” Ultron’s voice diminished as he became lost in thought. “but we’re not even married.” Ultron said, finishing his thought. Helen’s became silent as she too began to give the subject thought. “Marriage…”


End file.
